kilmarafandomcom-20200213-history
Places
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Kilmara The Seventh Realm is also known as Kilmara in the common tongue, after the grand capital city and Dragon, both that had fallen. The city of Kilmara was beautiful and wealthy. It was rich with power and resources due to the generous donations received from the over-races, such as Centaurs, Elves and Humans as thanks for the assistance of the Great Dragon, it too called Kilmara.(There is debate amongst scholars whether the city was named after it's ruler.) Huge statues of gold stood sentinel at the grand gates, representative of the gods Thrandakol, the mighty lord of fire and Yasanakal, the goddess of protection, whom were believed to have assisted the people whom fought the evil dragon lords of Kamarac, of which the Great Dragon Kilmara was one of before he turned on his own and destroyed and banished them, before declaring himself as protector of the over-races and lands. The city was later destroyed at the beginning of, "The Hurricane War." Theyour Theyour was the City Of Splendors, second only to Kilmara, which had long since fallen. It too had large statues, but made of silver. Unalaka, the God of prosperity and Renata, goddess of beauty and extravagance. It was said the statues were enchanted by the Great Dragon Kilmara himself. It was taken over by the Derfek Knarrn and Loreel Saiin when Kilmara fell. Buik A small town, Buik was always the first place a Runekeeper would inherit, as it was low maintainence. At the beginning of, "The Hurricane War," it was ravaged by the undead and those who lived there were either killed or trapped there, watched by the creatures of darkness. This was because it was so close to Theyour, giving them the ability to watch their enemies movement closely. It was retaken a fifty years later and given to the Runekeeper at the time. Gliaad A rural village, said to once be the home of the feared, ferocious Chelsea Ferox, also known as Lamia Of The Lake. It was a farming village beside a grand clear lake that extended miles, with a beautiful view of the mountains, once ruled by Dwarves before they were sent deeper underground. The village was said to have been totally destroyed after an attack from the Dragon Kilmara himself. Where it was located was later found to be dense forest. Garthuul Garthuul was a brutal dark town filled with illegal mages, duelers, assassins and Rogues. It was the deadliest town, looked down upon by all. Though this was the case, many would travel through Garthuul as it was directly on the only road on route to Theyour and Kilmara. It was infamous for it was the place of the kidnap, and later, murder of the great Mardock Kialon, master sage and official informant to the Elder's family. It was once said, "Keep your wealth hidden and walk only though the light, for foul things prowl the night. From beggars to murderers, as tainted as darkness and as deceitful as the shadows themselves. Garthuul is the town of the hells."